The Prevention and Education in Coronary Heart Disease (CHD) Reduction study investigates issues related to the future design and testing of behavioral and educational strategies to help children and adolescents reduce risk behaviors and acquire and practice positive health behaviors. Funding for this project was provided by the DHVD, NHLBI to the Principal Investigator at the time Dr. Maiman was Associate Professor, Department of Pediatrics, University of Rochester and Co-Principal Investigator on the project. The study consists of observations collected from 7,824 subjects screened for blood cholesterol elevations. The subjects were identified from June 1987 through October 1987 and following for a one year period through December 1988. The Principal Investigator functioned as the Director of Research for the educational and behavioral component of the project and developed and designed the study interventions and data collection instruments and directed those related components of the field work, including interviewer training and data collection. Specifically, the SPR, DESPR is responsible for analyses and dissemination of study findings related to behavioral and functional outcomes (psychological and physical).